


The Making of a Succubus

by Goliath



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cum Inflation, Cum Ingestion, Girl Penis, Magic, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Other, Pain, Scent Kink, Sex Magic, Succubus, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goliath/pseuds/Goliath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inis, a young farmer's daughter, is caught and swept away by a woman she does not know... What does she plan do do with her..?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Making of a Succubus

**Author's Note:**

> Old thing I wrote back on Darknest. Testing the waters around here...

I looked up at the woman with a pleading look on my face in the light of the candles placed around the little room. I wanted to beg her to stop. I would do most anything to make her stop...  
\- "M-mistress..."  
It was hard to speak. I felt like I was going to puke - mostly because of the thought of the contents of my stomach and the way it sloshed around inside of me with every little move I made, and the taste clinging to the inside of my mouth and throat didn't exactly help... But calling this woman my "mistress" really did its part, too. Then again, I knew she wouldn't listen at _all_ if I didn't, what choice did I have?

 

\- "Mistress, please..! I can't take it any more..."  
I looked down on my bulging abdomen. I felt so full, like my stomach was filled to the brim. If I had to swallow again...  
\- "I think I'm going to be sick...", I whispered pleadingly, hoping that she would allow me respite...  
... But when I looked up to gauge her reaction, she only grinned down on me with a wicked gleam in her eyes. She kept stroking her cock ever as vigorously as before, showing no signs of stopping...

 

Perhaps I should explain what's going on. I am currently being held against my will by the woman standing above me. I had never seen her before a few days ago, when I woke up in this very room on this very spot. I have no idea who she is, she hasn't introduced herself. My hands are bound above my head by cuffs attached by rope to the ceiling in the dark cellar room she's holding me in. I can't fight her bound like this, and even so she looks pretty tough for such a pretty lady... There's no escape.

 

As for me, myself, I'm a simple farmer's daughter. I'm not special in any way, so she must have picked me out at random... She's held me captive the last four days. She leaves the room from time to time - I've taken to calling those times "night" - and I try to sleep while she's gone... But she's done something to my body. It feels like there's something inside me. I don't know what it is, but it has kept me awake most of every night so far. My stomach rumbles and quivers, as if the stuff she forces me to drink is alive... I haven't felt the need to use the bathroom ever since she cast those incantations on me right after I woke up, though, so I guess that's one less worry...

 

But what's more, she must have done something to my digestion. She keeps feeding me, and my stomach just keeps expanding - I mean, it's been four days. I should have been able to digest at least some of the stuff she's pumped into me...

But no. My stomach is now large enough to make me look a few months pregnant, though it's hard to judge from just looking down at it. The fact that she's made me like this is enough to disgust - yet it isn't that part that's really disgusting. Do you know what she's been feeding me? She has a cock, and she's fed me nothing but her _semen_. _Nothing_ but her _semen_!

 

I can't even begin to explain the horror I felt the first two days, as my stomach started to inflate from the stuff. I don't know what she's done to me, but I can't stop her. I've tried to bite her as she makes me drink it, but my jaw just doesn't have any strength - I have to fully focus to be able to _speak_ halfway properly. I've tried to spit it out, but I just can't. As soon as I feel that salty, heady taste on my tongue, my body moves on it's own and starts swallowing it down. I keep feeling like I'll gag from the sticky, thick feeling of the stuff clinging to my throat as it slowly dribbles down into my stomach to join all the stuff she's already poured into me... But I don't. She's done something to me that makes me unable to gag or throw up, I think. How she can do all this is a mystery to me - as well as her intentions for doing this to me in the first place.

 

She has barely spoken a word to me in the past four days. She walks into the room in the morning with a great big smile on her face, her body nude, spare a not-quite-opaque, loose-fitting top, and her cock fully erect even then. She spends the day in the room with me, using my body as masturbation material as she jerks herself off. She barely touches me and she doesn't put her cock anywhere else but in my mouth, and only when she's about to ejaculate - but her lecherous, lewd stares are almost worse than her touch... She hasn't missed a single drop of semen yet - it's all gone down my throat and stayed there...

 

The sheer volume of each of her loads is staggering, enough to make my tongue bathe in the transparent, salty liquid every time, and after she cums she just backs off and immediately starts to masturbate again, watching me swallow her semen against my will... And she looks to damn _happy_ every single time I do, too... It's not that usual, smugly superior grin of hers either, but an earnestly _happy_ smile on her blushing face... I don't get it, and it makes me uneasy. She's done something to herself, as well, because cumming as often and as much as she does is _not_ normal. I'm not that experienced with sex, but being able to cum _hundreds_ of times every day just _can't_ be normal...

 

So that's what I've been put through so far. It's the fifth day by my count, but what do I know. My perception of time might be off, as well. The mistre-... The _woman_ has came into the room five times and left four, of that much I am certain... But being trapped in a cellar with no windows, and nodding off to sleep randomly during the times she's gone from sheer exhaustion, makes it really hard to tell what day or time it is.

 

\- "Here it comes...", I heard her whisper, tearing me from my thoughts.  
\- "Oh no - not again..! Please, not ag-", I pleaded.  
I was interrupted by her glans pushing into my mouth. Her cock twitched and pulsed on my tongue for a few moments before a thick rope of slimy semen shot out, forcefully splashing against the back of my mouth. I tried to fight the reflex, but it was no use - feeling the salty taste on my tongue, my body acted on it's own again and I immediately started swallowing. Tears welled up in my eyes once again as several more thick, slimy ropes of her cum gushed into my mouth. She was staring down on me, seemingly savoring the helpless look on my face. I closed my eyes as she began to withdraw from my lips, sending two tears down my cheeks.

 

At this point, I could barely even cry any more. I just wanted to know _why_ she was doing this to me. It would have been worth staying like this for double, no triple, the amount of time I had been here so far just to make her answer that one question. When I opened my eyes she was stroking herself again... I found myself wondering if she wouldn't ever stop..? Would she hold me in this room for the rest of my life as her cum-slave? Will my life be nothing but her cock and the taste of her semen..? Would I infalte endlessly, until I filled the whole room? I felt sick at the though, and like gagging as my tongue tensed up, without my order, as I swallowed down the last few strings of her latest load. What few bitter tears of hurt pride I could muster trickled down my face and she sighed contently at my helpless state.

 

\- "C-Careful, now - making cute faces like that is dangerous...", she said, grinning smugly at me again.  
I gritted my teeth as best I could with my lax jaw, more tears running down my cheeks. If only my hands were not bound, I'd show her a thing or two...  
\- "Oh, ye-ess... Open wide for me, girl...", she groaned out.  
She shoved her cock into my mouth again, parting my lips even though I tried to keep her out. I felt disgusted having it in my mouth where it lay quivering, moments from another peak, on my tongue... Yet, it had this comforting warmth to it... Maybe that's why I felt so disgusted - her cock did taste pretty good...

 

I blinked as I realized what I just thought. Did I really just think that..? Am... Am I really such a slut? I've been used sexually and forced to swallow her cum for five days... And now I like the taste of her cock?

I was disgusted with my self... But I couldn't deny that she really _did_ taste good...

My pious self still fighting my carnal self, I stared up at my mistress with defiance in my eyes. Tears still ran down my cheeks as she blew another load inside my lips. My silent rage only grew as the slimy mixture of thick ropes and viscous liquid gushed into my mouth, the salty and a little bitter taste forcing me to swallow. I heard her groan above me as a _really_ thick wad of cum pushed into my mouth. I felt it's slimy texture where it lay on my tongue, clearly distinguishable from the rest of her semen. Just the feel of the thick string laying there in my mouth made me want to throw up... Yet without a moments hesitation, my body swallowed it down. I felt it's sticky texture make it's way down my throat, so slowly that I could feel it inch by inch until it reached my stomach... I kept swallowing the rest of the mistress' load to wash it down faster - anything to get rid of that feeling...

 

She sighed contently as she pulled her pink glans from my lips again, a string of cum still connecting her cock and my mouth.  
\- "Get that, would you?", she said, the grin returning to her face.  
I looked at the string connecting us - connecting us... Ugh. Thinking of it like that, I couldn't leave it intact. I painstakingly raised my body and gave her glans a quick lick, disconnecting us.  
\- "Good girl. I knew I chose well...", she said and patted my head approvingly, like I was some sort of pet.

 

\- "It won't be long now, Inis... Not long at all...", she said as she began to jerk off again.  
I started to feel worried - what wouldn't be long? And how does she know my name? And why hasn't she called me by my name before now..? I looked her in the eyes and blinked with confusion. Her hand grabbed a hold of my head by my hair, her fingers gently digging into its strands, as her other hand pumped up and down her shaft. I hadn't really noticed before, but her balls jiggled with every stroke... I wonder if her breasts would jiggle as much as her big, smooth, heavy-looking sack if she'd take off that top... I'm sure her breasts would look real sexy, rippling as she jerked herself off... And really, if she'd just let me use my mouth she'd get off much qui-

 

My eyes widened as I caught myself thinking that. I would never... Did she do something to my mind, as well? The more I thought about it, the more images of the woman doing unspeakable things to me, to all of my body - loving, painful and pleasurable, degrading and humiliating, all at once, swirled through my head... And I feel myself welcoming the thoughts. Oh Goddess - she must have done something to my mind..!

What has she done to me?!

\- "Yes, you're coming along quite nicely...", she said and smiled, seemingly picking up on my thoughts.  
She gently grabbed my hair and pulled a few strands of it into my view - I gasped as I saw that it had turned from it's usual honey-blonde to black. What did she do?! I gritted my teeth in anger and fear - just what was she doing to me?  
\- "Oh, nnh... Open your mouth, my sweet..!", she commanded...  
... And I obeyed. Pulling me closer with the grip on my hair, she stuck her glans into my mouth again. My mind started to feel increasingly numb, and as she awkwardly tried to move my head back and forth on her shaft with the hand in my hair, I felt my lips nibble on her cock as I slowly took more and more of her into my mouth... By my own force.

 

I felt warm and my head was starting to spin - before I could really think about what I was doing, I felt her glans rub against the back of my mouth. She squealed out loudly and I only had time to see her head roll back on her shoulders as her cock dilated in my mouth. A huge gush of salty semen ejected into my mouth, and I couldn't help but moan. The taste of her thick, sticky semen had changed... For the better. I didn't mind the taste of the previous few loads, but this batch was... Delicious. It tasted so much _better_ than any of the ones before. My body greedily began swallowing everything she pumped out, quickly swallowing down each squirt of her thick, gooey cum as it sprayed into my mouth... And I couldn't muster the will to even _try_ to stop myself. She eventually stopped cumming and started to pull out - and I tried to make her stay. I sucked on her glans as it pulled out of my mouth, but with in my weakened state it wasn't hard enough - her cock bobbed heavily as it sprung free from my lips with a lewd, slurping smack.

 

My frenzied mind started to calm down after I gulped down the last of her sperm, and immediately felt ashamed of what I just did. For Goddess' sake, she has had me tied up and has been force-feeding me her _semen_ for _days_ on end... How did I suddenly start to like her _taste_? Why?!

 

She grinned down at me again.  
\- "One more, Inis... Just one, single more time...", she whispered.  
Her cock throbbed with arousal, the wet glans glistening in the candle-light - Goddess, that's sexy...  
\- "Inis - could I ask you to... Suck my cock?", she asks me.  
I looked up at her but had to look away just a quickly - my shame over actually _wanting_ to suck her cock prevented me from meeting her gaze for more than that moment. I felt her hand release my hair and slip behind my head, pushing me forward. She pushed me further than I thought, pressing my face against her lower abdomen, trapping her cock in between my head and her skin.  
\- "Go on, dear. Smell it...", she said confidently...  
... And I did. I just took a little whiff at first, but couldn't stop myself from taking a full breath as I felt her smell. Oh Goddess, she smelled _divine_..! I took another drag, breathing deep of her scent. Her perfume smelled good, too, but there was a smell buried beneath it, inside of it... A primal smell, thick and heady, filling my head - _her_ smell. I found my thoughts jumbling up - the smell made it really hard to think straight... It instantly made me keep thinking about her cock - her hard, wet, glistening, throbbing _cock_...

 

My tongue slipped outside my lips, licking the underside of her cock. She giggled with approval, looking down at my dazed face.  
\- "Good girl, Inis... Go ahead, you can lick it as much as you want to...", she said and goaded me on by pressing my head to her cock repeatedly.  
I couldn't even think anymore... My head was spinning with my arousal and images of her big, hard dick. Goddess, why can't I stop thinking about her _cock_? Too busy trying to deal with these new thoughts and emotions, I hardly took note of what I was doing. My tongue kept lapping the underside of her shaft. It was so _warm_ , pulsing and throbbing with need... Slowly, I worked my way towards the glans, making sure to lick every inch of her cock along the way, all the while breathing in as much of her scent as I possibly could. I looked up at her as I started to get close to the tip. She was looking down on me with a serious look on her face, breathing deep and heavy. I paused for a second - she... She looked pretty cute with that expression on her face...

 

\- "P-Please continue, Inis.", she stuttered out.  
I blinked and got back to it - I went back down to the base and gave her cock a long, slow lick all the way to the tip, where I changed the pace and went on to taking her glans into my mouth as quick as I could. As her glans disappears into my mouth, her taste and her smell mixing in my head, I quickly lost myself in the moment. How did I not notice this _wonderful_ smell about her until just a little while ago? And did she taste this good all along..? I rolled my tongue over her glans inside my mouth, flicking it back and forth over the broad head.  
\- "Mmh... That feels good, Inis.", she calmly stated.  
I gave her a moments glance, but I was still too embarrassed to return her gaze. I closed my eyes and continued, wishing I could use my hands to help things along...

 

\- "Uuh... Oh Goddess, yes - I-I'm going to cum..!", she suddenly gasped out.  
Already?? She abruptly grabbed my head by the hair, with both her hands this time, and used her new grip to thrust herself into my mouth. Her thick glans poked and prodded the back of my mouth with every thrust, almost making me feel like I'd gag... With the ferocious way she was thrusting into my mouth, I was afraid that she was going to get even rougher with me, perhaps even hurt me. I wanted to look her in the eyes, but I couldn't muster the nerve. My gaze strayed around the room and the rest of her body... But then she spoke;  
\- "L-Look at me, Inis... Look me in the eyes as I cum into your mouth..!", she commanded...  
... And I obeyed. Our eyes locked, she leaned my head back. I instantly felt relieved - the look in her eyes told me everything I needed to know. She would not hurt me - she would _never_ hurt me. That look could only be...

She pushed her cock into my mouth a few more times, scraping her glans against the roof of my mouth, before she squinted her eyes and groaned heavily. She held my head still as she pulled back, resting the tip of her glans on my lower lip. I stuck my tongue out for her, licking the most sensitive part, where the crown meets the rod on it's underside... And she came.

Even as her orgasm thrashed through her body, she tried to maintain eye contact. Her deep-blue eyes stared into mine, and I suddenly felt... Affection, for her. It was strange, but I felt my heart slowly melting as she ejaculated - I felt like I was hers, and, strangely... I didn't dislike the idea.

 

Her semen felt much hotter than it did all the other times. It squirted into my mouth, splashing against the roof before pooling around the back of my tongue. I felt myself start to automatically swallow again, the thick, warm cum tasting better than ever before. Another few gushes of cum pushed their way out of her cock and into my mouth, and I greedily swallowed all of it down. As she stopped ejaculating, I put my lips to her glans and gave it a quick kiss, just in case any of her delicious semen was still trapped in there.

A few moments passed before she began to pull away from me. Her expression slowly changed from that earnest smile to... Regret. For a second, I wondered why...

 

But then...

Suddenly, I started to feel strange. It felt like something was creeping _into_ me, with increasing speed, into every physical nook and cranny of my body from the very _air_ around me, and I felt my body slowly start to tense up in response - it wasn't long before it felt like I was having a body-wide cramp. I groaned pitifully as the pain made it hard to focus... But even when in pain like this, I still felt my mouth swallow down the last of the mistress' cum, the taste clinging to my throat just like the taste of fresh cream. The cramp didn't seem to be stopping, even as my muscles started to burn and spasm - in fact, it was still intensifying. I didn't know what's going on, so I gazed to the mistress, hoping that she would help me...

 

Little did I know then that she was the one doing this to me all along.

 

I felt pressure begin to build in my chest, my modest breasts suffusing with warmth, making it hard to breathe. Another three spots on my back started to tingle and sting, one on each of my shoulders and one on my lower back, just above my butt. I squealed as my body began to convulse, my cum-bloated stomach rippling with my spasms. I could feel it - something was changing inside of me..!  
\- "Wha-What's happening to me?!", I whispered, fear and panic spreading through my thoughts like wildfire.  
\- "It hurts..! Oh Goddess, it hurts so much!", I pitifully yelped out.

 

The mistress calmly knelt down and cupped my cheek with her hand. My whole body quivering from the pain, she calmly spoke to me;  
\- "Calm down, Inis... Calm down... I can save you."  
\- "P-Please! I'll do anything!", I squealed as my fear and the rising pain got the better of me at the promise of rescue.  
\- "Then kiss me and be mine, Inis. Kiss me, and I will save you.", she whispered.  
She pouted her lips and closed her eyes. The pain in my muscles made it hard to even breathe properly, shivering where I hung almost limp in the cuffs. Scared of what might happen to me if the pain would continue to escalate, I didn't hesitate to take the mistress up on her offer. I fought the pain as best I could and pressed my lips to hers, tears running down my cheeks...

 

A purple rune lit up underneath me, bright enough to bathe the entire room in it's glow. I couldn't see it properly since I was kneeling on it, but I felt some sort of energy transferring from it into me. I felt it slowly pour into me as the mistress grabbed my head and pressed me deeper into the kiss, preventing me from breaking it off - not that I wanted to. The pain quickly started to dissipate, and in its stead there was just... Warmth. I felt the tingling spots on my back start to manifest and grow, but too much was happening to my body and mind - I couldn't focus on any single part of it. In the few seconds the rune shone bright, I felt my body change constantly. My hair grew longer, something sprouted out of the three spots on my back, a lot of things I can't describe happened inside my body, and I felt my breasts, hips and butt swelling...

 

As the rune faded, the mistress gently broke off the kiss, our lips connected by transparent strings of viscous saliva. I fell limp in the cuffs, panting with exhaustion as I felt the mistress embrace me. Too dazed to do or say anything, I took comfort in the woman's embrace and intoxicating scent - at least I wasn't alone...

 

\- "There, Inis... I'm yours, now... And you are mine...", she whispered in my ear.  
Her words both worried and comforted me, but I was too groggy to fully take in their meaning...

 

A little while later, I started to regain some clarity. What just happened? It took a few minutes, my head spinning with thoughts and worries, roving between unconsciousness and awareness, before I could move at all. The mistress was still holding me close, caressing my long, black hair with her hand.  
\- "M-Mistress..?"  
\- "Yes, Inis?"  
\- "What... Happened?", I asked.  
\- "I bound you to me - you will be my pet, my companion, from now on.", she said calmly, still stroking my hair.  
I took a few moments to think over what she meant by that... I didn't get it, but I felt too exhausted to pry into the matter...  
\- "I-... I feel... Different.", I stated.  
There were some significant differences in how my body felt compared to just a few minutes ago - just what the hell happened..?  
\- "That's because you _are_ different now.", she simply stated.

 

I looked down my my body. The first thing I noticed was that my skin was pale, and my freckles were gone. My breasts were much bigger, heavily hanging from my chest, even though they lazily lay on top of my cum-bulged stomach. I felt something swish back and forth behind my back...  
\- "You're my succubus now, Inis...", my mistress calmly stated.  
\- "... Succubus..?"  
\- "Don't worry, my dear. I will help you get used to your new body - try not to think about it. Just sleep, for now..."

 

... Succubus?

**Author's Note:**

> Shit ending, I know, but I had a self-imposed time limit when I wrote this.


End file.
